Francia es el país del amor, versión USAxUK
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Historia de amor en Navidad desde la perspectiva de un amante del USAxUK  es decir, yo


Qué aburrimiento. Era la peor fiesta a la que había asistido. Bueno, la verdad es que era a la única fiesta a la que había asistido. Y porque era su vecino, que si no... Aunque, para qué engañarnos, era la única fiesta a la que lo habían invitado. Pero le da exactamente igual, él no necesita amigos. Y pensando todo esto, le da un sorbo al champán francés.

¿Que de quién estoy hablando? Pues de quién va a ser, del país más tsundere de la historia del mundo: del Reino Unido de Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte, abreviado UK, aka Arthur Kirkland (Ewi-chan: o, como le gusta llamarlo Francia, "Artie" / Aki-chan: Momento en el que recibe un puñetazo inglés en su linda cara francesa). Iggy-chan recibió una invitación para la fiesta de Navidad que se celebraba en casa de Francia, y, como cabía esperar, hubo que rogarle y hacerle mil promesas para que aceptara ir (Aki-chan: en realidad sólo tuvieron que decirle que iba USA ._.).

El caso es que allí estaba, sentado en un diván de terciopelo rojo, con una copa de champán, y más solo que la una. La verdad es que siempre había odiado las fiestas que daba su vecino. Eran tan fastuosas y recargadas que le daban la impresión de que él, con su sencillo esmoquin, no pegaba ni con cola. Y además, la gente enseguida hacía sus corralillos: los asiáticos por un lado, los americanos por otro (Ewi-chan: eso incluye a Canadá / Aki-chan: ¿Quién? O.O?), en otro circulito España con su hermano Portugal, Grecia y los gemelos italianos, uno más para los germánicos (ya sabéis, Alemania con su hermano Prusia, el gorrón de Austria y Hungría-mata-sartenes (Aki-chan: Adoro a esta mujer :3)) y otro más para Rusia, sus hermanas, y los pobres países bálticos (aunque a veces Polonia "arrastraba" a Lituania al circulito de los mediterráneos). Y no podía faltar un Francia que iba de un lado para el otro haciendo de buen anfitrión, sobretodo para las damas. Pero y él, ¿qué pintaba ahí? No era del mediterráneo, no tenía sangre germánica, no tenía colonias americanas (ya no), los asiáticos (ejem, China) no lo soportaban y a Rusia le tenía miedo (Ewi-chan: Y quién no / Aki-chan: Pero si es muy moe :3). Así que pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse en el sillón, disfrutando de su soledad y su copa, a la espera de que la dichosa fiesta acabara.

Pero, por supuesto, parece que hay alguien que quiere fastidiarle los planes. ¿Alguien sabe de quién hablo? (silencio)... ¿Nadie? (más silencio)... (Caidita anime) ¿De quién va a ser? De USA (murmullos de asentimiento, como si la respuesta fuera obvia). En fin, volvamos a lo nuestro. Nuestro querido Alfred parece que no está conforme con el plan de Iggy-chan para pasar la fiesta, así que se acerca con cuidado hacia el diván. Del ruido no tiene que preocuparse, porque la música está a todo volumen, pero el otro rubio parece que tiene ojos en la nuca, así que tiene que ir con mucha precaución. A menos de medio metro de la espalda de Arthur, se prepara para dar un salto, toma aliento y se tira sobre la espalda de su ex-hermanastro mientras grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

- ¡IGGYYYYYYYYYY!

Pero el americano no llega a su destino, pues un cojín desvía su trayectoria hacia el suelo, y sufre un aterrizaje forzoso contra las losas del suelo. De entre el terciopelo del diván emerge una cabeza rubia que, cojín en mano, mira a todos lados para intentar descubrir a su atacante, hasta que descubre a USA estampado contra el suelo, con los dientes bailando y la nariz sangrando del golpe. Baja el cojín y lo mira con cara impasible:

- Fucking God, Alfred. ¿Qué idiotez estabas intentando hacer?

- Dadte um zuzto.

- Eso ya lo veo, lo que quiero saber es para qué me querías asustar.

- Pada gue de amimaras.

Arthur se acerca al (pobre) americano y le da un zape.

- ¿De verdad creías que el que me cayera repentinamente encima un yanqui con sobrepeso me iba a alegrar la noche?

Alfred se levanta, indignado, y se arregla un poco el traje. La verdad es que el tío está increíblemente arrebatador, con esta chaqueta negra, la camisa azul sin corbata y eso pantalones claros que se le ajustan un poco a los muslos. Y tan ocupado estaba Arthur (ad)mirando a (y babeando por) Alfred, que casi no lo oye cuando protesta:

- No estoy gordo, solo un poco rellenito –hace un pucherito muy suyo (mono)-. Y sí, pensé que te alegrarías al verme.

- Por nada del mundo me alegraría de ver tu estúpida cara (Me has dado la alegría de la noche) –Arthur gira un poco la cabeza para que no le vea el "curioso" colorcillo rojo que tiene en las mejillas.

- Yeah, whatever. –Se sienta en el diván rojo.- Agradece que te haya venido a hacer compañía. –Lo arrastra literalmente hasta el asiento.- Siéntate.

- No hace falta que me des órdenes (Lo que tú digas) –y a pesar de todo, se sienta a su lado, con su sonrojo y su copa en la mano.- Además, si tanto te cuesta venir a "hacerme compañía", ya puedes ir largándote –y dicho eso, le da un trago a su champán.

- No puedo hacer eso; después de todo, soy el HERO –muestra su enorme y blanca sonrisa.- Y, de todas formas, no me cuesta tanto... estar contigo.

Arthur, en ese momento, se quiere morir, pero no sabe si de la vergüenza o del gusto. SU damn Yankee le ha dicho, MIRÁNDOLE a los ojos, que le gusta estar con él. Y encima con esa sonrisita medio tímida, y con esas mejillas rositas, le daban unas ganas increíbles de tirarse encima de él y... hacer cosas poco santas. El rubio sacude un poco la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y, balbuceando, se va a buscar un trago de algo más fuerte. Llega, no sabe ni cómo, a la barra y pide un whisky doble, eso sí, escocés. De vuelta al diván, mejor dicho, mientras busca un nuevo escondite para no ver a Alfred, es interceptado por Canadá (Aki-chan: ¿Quién? o.o?), que se lo lleva a un rincón apartado.

- Whatta fuckin' hell're you doing?

- Deja de huir de una vez.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De mi hermano. –Y Arthur se pone de un color rojo totalmente imposible de adoptar para un ser humano normal.

- ¿Q-q-quién te ha dicho eso?

- No hace falta que nadie me lo diga, se te ve a kilómetros de distancia.

- Ve-venga ya –suelta una risita nerviosa.- Tienes unas ideas más raras... Seguro que te las ha pegado el frog.

- Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que estás completamente enamorado de USA, y de que llevas un tiempo huyendo de él. Hasta Feliciano lo ha notado. –El canadiense pone las manos en la cadera.- Díselo.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te gusta y quieres ser su novio.

- ¿Que haga QUÉ?

Canadá se frota los oídos.

- Ninguno de los dos estamos sordos, así que no hay necesidad ni de que te lo repita ni de que me grites.

- ¿Have you gone mad? Si ya ahora apenas me aguanta, imagínate si le digo eso.

- Aquí lo que pasa es que tú estás ciego –le pone una mano en el hombro.- Mi querido hermanito está loco por tus huesos.

Arthur se quedó de piedra.

- ¿De-de verdad?

- ¿Por qué crees que se independizó?

Silencio absoluto (hasta Feliciano dejó de decir "ve").

- Para que dejaras de verlo como su protegido y le tomaras en serio.

- Bueno... la verdad es que... algo de lógica tiene –piensa en voz alta Iggy-chan.- Pero eso no significa que le siga gustando.

Canadá suspira.

- Deberías mandar a que te revisaran la vista. –empieza a enumerar las cosas que dice.- Te pincha para que le hagas caso, te sonríe, te intenta abrazar, te saluda cuando entras en las reuniones, es el único que se atreve a comer tu comida...

- ¡Está muy rica!

- ... Sin morir en el intento, te enseña sus últimos avances... ¿Quieres que siga?

- Em... no, creo que me ha quedado claro.

- Pues ahora –lo gira hacia el diván- ve y díselo –le pega un empujón.- Y no intentes escapar, Pierre te vigila y Kumajirou y Francis están en las puertas.

Y Arthur se va hacia el diván con cara de me-río-por-no-llorar. Pero, sorpresa, Alfred no está allí (¿es que no se puede estar quieto cinco minutos?), e Inglaterra se tiene que poner a buscarlo. Busca entre los hermanos emancipados de España (Hispanoamérica al completo), en la cocina, en el baño, hasta en la sala de incineradores; pero el único indicio de Alfred es el alien Tony, que lo persigue por toda la casa llamándolo "fucking limey". Cansado, se va a la barra a por otra copa y se pone a buscar en el último sitio que le queda: el enorme balcón (la casa sin techo). Y para su suerte, o desgracia, ahí está el objeto de sus (deseos) sueños: Alfred F. Jones. Con pasos vacilantes y silenciosos se acerca a la figura que se apoya en la barandilla, intentando pensar en lo que le dirá. Y justo cuando va a llamarlo, el chico se gira y clava esos pedazos de cielo en los suyos, le sonríe y le dice:

- ¿Te perdiste por el camino?

Iggy-chan, más rojo que los tomates de Antonio, le responde:

- Si supieras quedarte quieto más de cinco minutos, no habría tenido que dar tantas vueltas.

- Vaya, lo siento –responde poniéndose una mano detrás de la nuca.- No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme.

- N-n-no digas idioteces –le da la espalda.- Te buscaba porque Canadá me lo pidió.

- ¿Y por qué te lo pidió? –se acerca un poquito a Inglaterra.

- Pues... pues porque... porque... –se apoya en la baranda de mármol (Ewi-chan: lo que tiene el palacio de Marseille)- ¡Canadá dice que le debes dinero!

Todos en la fiesta sufrieron una caidita anime, hasta Tony.

- ¿Ah, sí? –pose pensativa (sepsi).- Pensé que le había pagado ayer.

- Eh... jejeje... pues... se le habrá olvidado, quizás (has metido la pata, Iggy).

- ¿Estás seguro de que por eso me buscabas?

- S-segurísimo. –Asiente como un loco.

- Pues... –se pega a Inglaterra- yo te estaba buscando también... para decirte algo... importante.

- A... aja... –se separa de él- y... ¿qué es eso tan importante?

- Algo... –se vuelve a acercar- que tengo que decirte de cerca.

- Y... –se vuelve a separar- ¿no me lo puedes decir de lejos?

- Es que... –se intenta pegar como una lapa- es un secreto... y los secretos hay que decirlos al oído...

- Pero... –da un par de zancadas para alejarse mucho- ya sabes que a mí... me hace cosquillas que me susurren al oído.

- (Por eso lo hago) Será corto –se vuelve a pegar a Inglaterra- lo prometo.

- Es que yo... –intenta apartarse, pero, tachán, se topa contra una pared (Ewi-chan: que ya era hora, la barandilla parecía interminable).

Arthur está acorralado entre un muro y el musculoso y masculino pecho de América y no tenía escapatoria. Intenta buscar un hueco para huir, pero queda cautivado por los ojazos azules de su ex-colonia y todo intento queda en una simple y estúpida idea. El americano se acerca lentamente hacia la cara del inglés para después desviar sus labios a su oído.

- ¿Quieres oír mi secreto?

Iggy-chan solo atina a asentir con la cabeza.

- Mi secreto es... –redoble de tambores (XD)- que te quiero, Reino Unido de Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte.

El corazón de Inglaterra empieza a latir como un loco y su respiración se vuelve errática. SU bloody git le acaba de decir... ¡que le gusta! De repente siente unas ganas locas de gritar, saltar, desmayarse, tirarse en paracaídas desde el Big Ben, todo a la vez. Pero lo único que consigue hacer es colgarse el cuello de América, que ni corto ni perezoso lo agarra de la cintura, lo levanta del suelo y empieza a dar vueltas con él al compás de una música imaginaria. Giran y giran, guiados por la felicidad y la euforia, las carcajadas llenan el aire, hasta que se marean y Alfred lo deja de nuevo en el suelo para poder besarlo. El beso es sencillamente increíble: intenso, inocente, fresco, vivaz, lleno de ternura... igual que el americano. Deja al inglés sin aliento y sin pensamientos, pero lleno y pleno. El beso acaba, igual que el abrazo, pero las mariposas en el estómago, el galope de sus corazones y el calor de las mejillas aún sigue ahí. Esta vez, Inglaterra es quien acerca sus labios al oído del otro:

- Escapémonos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A mi casa, está cerca de aquí –lo abraza.- Podemos coger un taxi.

- Por mí, de acuerdo.

- Espera... ¿y tú amigo verde?

- ¿Tony? No te preocupes, sabe volver a casa solo.

Arthur se separa de Alfred y empieza a bajar por el muro.

- Oye... ¿no sería más fácil irnos por la puerta?

- Francia, Canadá y su oso de peluche blanco vigilan las puertas para que no me vaya.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –intenta preguntar América, pero antes de que pueda formular la pregunta, Inglaterra ya está abajo.

- Date prisa, hombre.

Mientras el americano intenta bajar por la rosaleda, pinchándose con todas y cada una de las espinas, el inglés busca la calle y pide un taxi (Ewi-chan: que, para quien no lo sepa, en Francia son peugeots blancos). Espera pacientemente a que Alfred, corriendo y arrancándose las espinas de las manos, entre en el taxi para sentarse a su lado, y le indica la dirección al taxista. Después, ayuda al americano a quitarse las espinas entre risas, burlas, quejidos y muchos mimos. Cuando por fin todas las heridas han recibido su correspondiente dosis de "magia de los besos", Arthur apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su yanqui y así, abrazados, recorren las calles en el taxi, mirando por la ventanilla. Hablan de la iluminación de las calles, de sus recuerdos juntos, de cómo terminaron enamorándose el uno del otro... Todo eso regado con alguna caricia en las manos, con besos en la cara y en los labios, y sobre todo con muchos abrazos. Se sentían en el cielo, en su pequeño universo, hasta que el taxista para y les dice que no puede llevarlos más lejos. Afortunadamente, están a pocas calles de su destino, pero está cayendo un aguacero impresionante, de los que solo caen en Londres. Pagan al taxista una cuenta exorbitante y se preparan para correr, sin paraguas, hasta la casita de Inglaterra. Se taparon como pudieron con la chaqueta y, con Iggy-chan arrastrado a su rubio de la mano, recorrieron a pie las calles que quedaban hasta el portal. Se apretujaron debajo del tejadillo mientras Arthur buscaba las llaves e intentaba abrir la puerta, y cuando por fin lo logró, ambos cayeron al suelo de lo apretaditos que estaban, Alfred encima de su inglés. Entre carcajadas ahogadas se quitaron la chaqueta y los zapatos y Arthur mandó a Alfred que encendiera la chimenea mientras él buscaba ropa seca para los dos y preparaba el baño.

Por fin, cuando está ya todo preparado, se meten los dos juntitos en el baño, según Arthur, "para no malgastar agua". Iggy-chan le da la espalda y se empieza a desvestir, pero al poco tiempo siente unas manos que lo acarician por encima de la ropa. Esas manos se mueven poco a poco hasta alcanzar los botones, que fueron desabrochando uno a uno. Después, bajan hasta la cremallera del pantalón y la desabrochan junto con el botón. Las manos vuelven a subir, lentas, hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa y la empiezan a quitar. Pasan despacio por los hombros, por los brazos, por los antebrazos, hasta llegar a las muñecas, y una vez ahí entrelazan los dedos. Unos labios tiernos se posan en la tibia piel de su cuello y desaparecen rápidamente. Las manos se mueven hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones y los bajan, acariciando los muslos, las rodillas, las pantorrillas, los finos tobillos, hasta llegar a los pies y hacerles cosquillas. Las manos vuelven a subir y se posan en su pecho para abrazarlo contra el cuerpo caliente de su dueño, cuerpo que tampoco tiene ninguna prenda encima. Una boca se acerca a su oído y dice en susurros:

- El agua se enfría.

El calor desaparece y nota un tirón que lo acerca a la bañera. Se mete dentro y deja hueco para que el otro pueda sentarse. Cuando entra, se acerca con una esponja llena de espuma y lo enjabona entero. El otro hace lo mismo, sin quitarle la vista a esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo hechizan. Ambos sienten que esa noche iba a ser muy especial. Después de quitarse el jabón, se quedan los dos en un cómodo silencio, abrazados y acariciándose ligeramente. Luego, como si se pudieran leer la mente, se levantan y se ponen unas batas. Se secan mutuamente el pelo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Cogidos de la mano, vuelven al salón, en el que el fuego ya había calentado, y se sientan en el sillón más ancho. Arthur no lo aguanta más y, acostando a Alfred en el sillón, se sienta sobre sus caderas.

- Yo... verás, yo... creo que... tú y yo deberíamos... –el chico se pone rojo y traga saliva.- En fin, creo que... no, quiero que... m-m-me hagas el... a-amor.

-¿Estás seguro...? –Arthur, rojo y con la cabeza gacha, asiente.- Una vez empiece, no pararé.

- Es que, como lo hagas, te mato –intenta responder con cara seria.

El americano sonríe y lo toma de la nuca para besarlo. El beso es lento, suave, como el caramelo. Lo embriaga y lo llena de una dulzura que despierta todos sus sentidos. Una de las manos que antes lo desnudó se pasea ahora por su cintura, abrazándolo más al cuerpo ardiente que tiene debajo. Con suavidad sus cuerpos giran y ahora el inglés está debajo de Alfred. Se quedan un rato así, besándose con lentitud y dulzura, sin prisas, simplemente disfrutando del contacto que poco a poco se hace más intenso. Pronto los labios se rozan en un beso desesperado, el calor hace que moleste la ropa y el aroma del gel de frutas inunda el aire. La mano que estaba en la nuca se mueve acariciando sus cabellos hasta llegar al cuello de la bata para bajarlo y descubrir el hombro. Los labios de Alfred abandonan los de Arthur y, con besos ligeros, bajan a su cuello para lamerlo y besarlo con delicadeza. La mano que ha bajado su bata ahora acaricia levemente su clavícula y se aventuran un poco más bajo la tela. Con la cara enterrada en su cuello y sintiendo las uñas de Arthur clavarse en su espalda, roza a ciegas la piel blanca hasta encontrar un botoncito. El inglés lanza un respingo cuando siente que el americano lo aprieta suavemente con las yemas de los dedos y lo mueve circularmente. Después gime quedadamente al notar un mordisco en el lóbulo que lo hace arquearse. El bloody git sabe jugar bien con sus sensibles orejas.

La mano en la cintura de Arthur se mueve hasta alcanzar el nudo de la bata y lo deshace para dejarlo en completa y perfecta desnudez. Alfred se levanta para poder contemplarla: la piel casi lechosa que se ha puesto de gallina por el súbito frío, el color rojo de las mejillas cálidas en contraste con el resto del cuerpo, la forma delicada de los brazos y las manos, las piernas flexionadas intentando esconder la tan preciada golosina... Quizás es que lo veía con los ojos de un enamorado, pero para él no había nada más hermoso que su amante desnudo.

Embrujado por lo que ve, el americano se inclina suavemente hacia el pecho de Arthur y empieza a besarlo con mucha parsimonia para poder disfrutar del tacto sedoso, del sabor a bosque y praderas y del temblor de placer que provoca en su inglés. Las manos trazan arabescos por su cintura fina y esbelta, causando que Arthur deje escapar gemidos entre los dientes. En su búsqueda ciega, encuentra un botoncito rosado y lo apresa entre los labios. Lo chupa y lo lame sin cansancio hasta dejarlo erecto y húmedo. El inglés lanza un jadeo y se cubre la boca para evitar que más sonidos vergonzosos se escapen de sus labios. Las manos en su cintura viajan más abajo, hacia sus piernas, y las masajean con una pasión tranquila y amorosa, mientras que más arriba una lengua se encarga de saborear el otro botoncito sin contención ninguna, como si quisiera devorar al cuerpo expectante que tiene debajo. Arthur se siente completamente ido y enloquecido por esas manos y esa boca. Nunca pensó que ser amado sería tan... abrasador... sí, abrasador... es un fuego que lo lame con lenguas ardientes y quiere devorarlo... y él quiere que lo haga, sin miedo ni tapujos.

El americano decide pasear su lengua por el esternón inglés y va bajando con mucha suavidad hasta llegar al ombligo. Allí, lo mordisquea y lame apasionadamente hasta dejarlo completamente mojado y sensible al tacto. Sopla ligeramente para ver como la piel se eriza y tiembla, y Arthur lanza un suspiro. Después, separa suavemente las rodillas de su amante y sigue bajando, sin quitar la vista de su expresiva cara. El inglés siente esa mirada azul clavada en su cara, contemplando todos sus gestos: la boca entreabierta y jadeante, las mejillas ardiendo y sudando, los ojos verdes envueltos con un velo de placer... Solo con una mirada azul, le hace sentirse excitado, deseoso... amado.

Alfred termina de bajar hasta su ansiado tesoro: un miembro palpitante que solo espera su atención. No sabe qué hacer exactamente, así que se deja llevar por su instinto, como siempre ha hecho. Besa la punta y desde ahí baja dejando besos hasta llegar a la base. Recibe como recompensa un jadeo y un escalofrío de Arthur, así que vuelve a hacer el mismo recorrido al revés: desde la base hasta la punta con pequeños besos. Y Arthur siente que enloquece.

Alfred baja, rozando muy levemente la piel con la nariz, hasta llegar a la pequeña entrada, que se ve rosita y palpitante. Siente el impulso de lamerla, y al hacerlo un pequeño grito de sorpresa y placer le responde. Sigue lamiendo por encima, dejándola bien empapada, hasta que se dilata lo suficiente para poder meter la lengua. La mete y saca despacio, asegurándose de lubricar bien, y disfrutando de los gemidos y espasmos de su amante. Arthur, por su parte, se siente avergonzado. Alfred está lamiendo en una zona sensible y le hace sentir mil y una cosas. Está gimiendo sin poder retenerse, presa de sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido. Está haciendo cosas que no son las propias de un caballero inglés... Y no le importa en absoluto. Se quiere entregar a Alfred, no importa si tiene que perder la compostura. Se aferra a los cojines con fuerza cuando siente la lengua del americano moverse circularmente en su interior.

El americano intuye que su amante está listo, así que se separa y se quita la bata. Se asegura de que Iggy-chan lo vea desabrocharse el nudo y dejar que la bata se abra. Después se la baja por los hombros y la deja caer al suelo, desvelando su cuerpo desnudo. El inglés desvía avergonzado la cara. El cuerpo de América siempre le había resultado atractivo, con esos músculos cubiertos por una fina capa de grasa que no podía disimular, esos grandes brazos que lo hacían sentir a salvo de cualquier mal, los ojos azules que parecían poder leer su mente... Sin atreverse a mirar, levanta una mano y la posa en el pecho americano. Cierra los ojos y recorre con la mano la piel caliente del pecho, de los hombros, del cuello... Con un dedo repasa las facciones que creía conocer como la palma de su mano: las mejillas un poco rasposas, la frente amplia y lisa, la nariz aguileña y prominente, los labios suaves y un poco hinchados y la barbilla con ese hoyuelo tan infantil. Hay algunas cosas que han cambiado, pero ese hoyuelo sigue allí, y lo seguirá siempre.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, baja el dedo por el centro de la barbilla, pasa por el cuello y sigue despacio hasta alcanzar los abdominales. Pero en ese punto Alfred detiene su avance y, por acto reflejo, el inglés abre los ojos y se encuentra con una mirada azulina que lo hipnotiza. Esos ojos se acercan hasta que nota los labios suaves e hinchados en los suyos. Un beso cremoso empieza, dos cuerpos se abrazan y caen de nuevo al sillón. Las piernas del inglés se separan para dejar espacio al americano. Alfred baja las manos hasta las nalgas y se prepara para entrar, siempre con suavidad y cuidado. Arthur lo siente entrar despacio y llenarlo de placer y una pizca de dolor. Es realmente increíble, piensa, sentir al ser querido llenarlo y hacerse los dos uno solo. El inglés se abraza a sus hombros y llena el cuello americano de besos fugaces. Después lo siente moverse, lento y tranquilo, y suspirar en su oído palabras obscenas que solo lo encienden más. Envuelve sus caderas con las piernas y se aferra a su espalda, marcándola cuando el placer es demasiado intenso. No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que su vista empieza a nublarse y jadeos complacidos salen de su boca. El ritmo sube paulatinamente y la mente de Arhtur queda envuelta en una bruma que solo le permite decir el nombre de su yanqui entre suspiros de placer. Alfred, abrumado por la pasión, se aferra con desesperación a las caderas de su inglés y entierra la cara en su cuello sudado. El placer lo está matando, y más aún con la imagen tan erótica que le ofrece su amante, arqueando la espalda y gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Le devora el cuello con hambre y se entierra con más fuerza en el interior de su amante. El inglés ya apenas puede coger aire, su pecho sube y baja muy rápidamente, pero aún así puede gritar el nombre de Alfred cuando toca un punto en su interior que lo vuelve loco. Y además el sonido que hacen sus caderas al chocar hace subir su excitación como la espuma.

Un golpe preciso a su próstata, un roce en su miembro y un mordisco en su hombro hacen que su vista se vuelva blanca y su cuerpo se tense. Un líquido caliente y espeso sale de su miembro, y otro chorro se pierde en su interior cálido y suave al tiempo que Alfred suspira su nombre en su oído. Se relaja poco a poco entre los brazos del americano, que sale de su interior dejando un rastro de semen y sangre. Alfred se recuesta en su pecho, abrazado a su cintura, y suspira satisfecho. El inglés sube perezosamente su mano al pelo de América y se lo acaricia con suavidad. Después le besa el pelo y le dice:

- Te quiero, mi niño.

- Yo también, Iggy-chan, ex-hermanito

- ¿Así que lo que te ponía era hacer incesto? –dice Inglaterra riendo.

- No, era hacerlo con el pirata más despiadado que jamás ha surcado los siete mares. –Responde América con una sonrisa y le besa los labios con ternura. Después, se levanta con cuidado y coge en brazos a su inglés.

- ¿Q-qué haces?

- Te llevo a la cama –se encamina a las escaleras.- Si nos quedamos en el sillón, pillaremos un resfriado.

A Arthur no se le ocurre ninguna manera de contestarle, o simplemente no quiere contestarle, y se deja aupar hasta la habitación y acostar en la cama.

Y así, entre sábanas blancas y abrazos, se quedan dormidos. Ya mañana se enfrentarán a la mirada traviesa de Canadá y a las preguntas subidas de tono de Francia.


End file.
